


breathless

by mikochan_noda



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-05
Updated: 2007-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikochan_noda/pseuds/mikochan_noda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke does not want to draw life in his lungs anymore. Sasusaku</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathless

  


  


_minna ni hitsuyou to sareru kimi wo iyaseru tatta hitori ni  
naritakute sukoshi gaman shi sugita na_

 _I wanted to become the only one who can heal you, who is needed by everyone,  
and I've endured it a little too much_

 _-Utada Hikaru, Dareka no negai ga kanau koro_

  


* * *

  
He refuses to accept that the bloody charade of cat and mouse was finally over.

That he finally struck the elongated steel through his skull spilt the betraying blood to mix with the softening earth underneath his feet. That the mangled corpse in front of him - a grotesque image of a splitting smile was on his face - was _his brother_.

He stands before this ugly moment, a perfect figure of horror. Wings spread, like cursed mottled claws that stretches towards the heavens in desperation. The whites of his eyes are turned into a dark stormy hue, like the pouring sky, while his irises are scarred crimson full-moons adorning the night and he sees all of this, his terrifying reflection, when she settles her fresh bottle-green gaze at him.

( _A monster._ )

He finds it hard to inhale the crisp humid breeze with the lingering metallic copper scent. The pulsing blood rushes through his dilating veins, making his face muscles clench and tense. The air chokes his throat like venom. He suddenly wishes that he never, ever draws _anything_ through his nostrils. That he finally releases that last amount of air that swirls in his hollow lungs before he never moves again and follows his brother like in his childhood - his forgotten dreams.

He is furious and seething. He is angry with the gods, angry with his fate and terribly angry at _her_. Because those damnable gods left him to rot, his perverse fate made him foolish and _she was right_. This twisted, tiring, his so-called ( _false_ ) justice.

( _Will not make you happy. or me. The both of us._ His sardonic mind echoes-repeats endlessly-the words like a taunt.)

His anger becomes an adrenaline that never wears off as she approaches him, with a pensive _Sasuke-kun?_ and trembling pale lips. He does not know why he can distinguish the saline drops from the sky tears that made paths on her dirt-painted cheeks but he needs to _run_.

Her _surprisingly_ )translucent hand reaches out to him, and he tentatively steps back and growls, _Get the fuck away from me._

But it is futile, because the distance in between them is nearly gone. Her bare, callused fingers tenderly caress the traces of blood on his bleeding temple and the ache-

( _that probably created the illusion in his mind that he sees silver linings in her eyes even there was no sunlight_ )

-disappears.

 _Let me heal you._

And he finds himself breathing again.

  



End file.
